Insomnia
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: Misaki can't sleep. "Misaki, you’re not allowed to act all cute when I’m tired. It’s not fair." Drabblish one shot, M x U.


Misaki couldn't sleep. Try as he might, toss and turn as he would, he simply couldn't. It didn't help that there was no Usagi-san laying beside him, comforting in his large presence, reassuring the younger one and bringing about relaxation that led to sleep. He grumbled, annoyed, as he got up from the bed, and walked towards the door. Opening it softly, he tiptoed out, not wanting to alert Usagi-san.

His light was still on in his study, and Misaki looked at it and sighed. So he was still up, and still working. Usagi-san really was a hard worker, and Misaki respected that. Turning towards the stairs, he chose to wander down by the couches and see if something would turn up that could help him sleep.

Toes pattering lightly on cold wooden floors, Misaki tread carefully while his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness. With city lights and a rather circular looking moon to color the surroundings, navigating wasn't as hard as it might have been. Had he been outside, he might have thought the silver light coating the furniture was snow.

He had never fully realized the size of the apartment Usagi-san owned, and how high up it was, until now. As he looked out of the windows he was presented with a spectacular view of the suburbs. While it wasn't the hubbub of the city center, it certainly was worth praising. There were many lights, all dots and dashes randomly splattered across the city. The moon above lit the sky to a soft, navy blue. Only a few, bright stars could be seen.

It truly was a pretty sight, and Misaki smiled watching it. He could see flashing lights that indicated a police car drive off to some call, neon signs screaming and advertising shops and bars to passerby, billboards pushing for drivers to shop. He couldn't hear any noise from the city, muffled as it was by the height and glass, but he could imagine it. The sound of rushing cars, police sirens, people talking on phones and living their life.

He placed a hand on the cold glass, and removed it to see his foggy handprint left. Slowly, from the outwards in, it collapsed and dispersed away, until nothing was left. Smiling childishly at this event, he drew closer, and exhaled on the glass, making it foggy.

A smiley face, a little heart with the initials A. U. and M. T. in it, and a little cat face all were drawn on the glass, and all faded away. In his half-awake child-like state, Misaki found this delightful fun, and giggled more. Soon, he found himself distracted, sleepy eyes drooped, and he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, half-asleep, he felt warm and the sensation of moving. Blearily, he looked around. He was safe, he could feel it, and comfortable. In his brain dead state he concluded that he was being carried up the stairs by Usagi-san. Because it was the middle of the night, and he was tired, coherent thought was impossible, so no obstructions were flung by hands and kicking feet to Akihiko, thereby making this trip a rather pleasant one.

Being in an exceptionally good mood, and still being only half-awake, Misaki snuggled into the chest of the writer. _Ah, _he though, _this is bliss. _Whether he admitted it or not, being carried by Usagi-san, or any sort of contact with him, was comfortable and welcomed.

He heard a low chuckle sound from somewhere above. "Oi, oi, Misaki, you're not allowed to act all cute when I'm tired. It's not fair."

If he were truly awake, this might have impacted him, but it didn't. Instead, he smiled all the more cutely, and rubbed his face into the shirt. It smelt of his aftershave and cigarette smoke, and was identifiably his. He heard the sound of a door opening, and then shutting with a click, while Usagi-san gently lowered the boy onto his bed, and brought the covers up, encasing him in a warm cocoon.

Then the man silently slid out of his clothes, and into the bed next to him, gently placing Suzuki-san by the bedside table. Tired from a long day of work, Usagi-san shut his eyes immediately, but opened them again when he felt something cuddle into his torso. Looking down, he found the three quarters asleep boy burying his face into his firm chest, and felt rather than saw his arms loop around his body in a hug.

Usagi-san was at first taken aback by this out of character show of affection from the boy, but his features softened, lovingly he watched Misaki. His hand, cool and steady, wove into the curls of Misaki's hair, stroking the boy's head, while his body relaxed into the comforts of the bed.

Now, as he lay there, with his lover of ten years younger atop his chest, cheek pressed against skin, head rising and falling with Usagi-san's breaths, could he feel it. The uncontrollable well of inspiration that only Misaki could give, the want to work hard to support this precious boy, to love him and care for him, to write works that he had never thought of before.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds. He could feel the gentle swish of Misaki's breath as he breathed, the rustle of sheets as he moved his legs, the silent noise from outside, cars and people living their lives. It was always there, but only could it be heard if he stopped and took a breath. Slowly he began to ignore other sounds, focusing entirely on the breaths of the one resting on top of him. Usagi-san stayed still, lying down, eyes closed, a hand rested comfortably in his lover's hair, hearing only his breaths in the cool dark.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: This could have gone in so many directions. :) Well, I rather like this one. Of course, this doesn't mean I'm proud enough to show my parents, they would look at me like I had grown horns and started eating pine nuts (yuck...). **

**This was written because when I can't sleep, I go into my living room, where we have these big ol' windows, and on clear nights (normally in the summer-fall time) the moon comes through and it really looks bright. I like it at night without the lights on, because it looks so pretty. **

**Perhaps you might have noticed my attempt at different writing, lotsa more descriptions. At least I hope so.. **

**Review, don't review, at the moment I'm too sleepy to care. :P**

**Savvy? **

**fluffypenguinscandy**


End file.
